


NSFW Alphabet ~ Rhea Ripley

by flickawhip



Series: Rhea Ripley Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: See this with a GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/Title pretty much sums this up.Written for the Imagines Blog





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Rhea Ripley

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Rhea is very tender after sex, she knows she can be a little rough so she likes to make sure you feel okay. She’s very vocal about ‘my girl’ and ‘I love you’.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Rhea’s proud of her muscles and she loves your hands.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Rhea is something of a cum demon, she won’t let you go until she’s satisfied.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Rhea is a total bottom when she trusts someone enough, although she hasn’t really admitted that to many people.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Rhea is very experienced when it comes to topping for the people who matter, she’s had plenty of practice.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Rhea is very serious in the moment, she likes to focus on what she’s doing.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Rhea tends to look like a mess in ring, but she has groomed the parts that matter. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Rhea is very intimate with you, she likes to focus on you. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Rhea only masturbates when she can call the girl she’s dating, she gets off on both of you getting off.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Rough sex  
Daddy kink

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Rhea prefers to wait for a bedroom to ‘do the do’

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Rhea just gets off on getting you off, she’s a pleaser.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily fluid besides cum and maybe blood.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Rhea loves giving oral, she also loves receiving it. She’s very skilled at it and knows exactly how to make you cum.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Rhea likes to go hard and fast and rough, but she can be slow and sensual when you need her to be, for things like anniversaries.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Rhea doesn’t do Quickies. Ever.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Rhea will only take risks in the ring, she wants you safe.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Rhea is very strong stamina wise, she’s been known to wear you out before now.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Rhea does have toys but she prefers to use them on you.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Rhea is a big tease but it’s always worth it.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Rhea is a moaner, although she can be quiet if she needs to be.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Rhea is a sneaky cuddlebutt.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Rhea tends to live in sports bras and boxers.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Rhea has a very high sex-drive, it matches yours.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Rhea will only fall asleep once she’s sure you’re okay.


End file.
